The invention relates to a socket wrench, and more particularly, to a quick release mechanism for a socket wrench comprising a notched push bar and a retractable detent which locks a socket onto the driving stud of the wrench.
Socket wrenches which are used to drive one of a set of progressively sized sockets are well known in the prior art. One problem associated with such wrenches is the provision of a means for locking a socket onto the driving stud of a wrench, which means must also allow the socket to be removed from the driving stud. One such mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,318 issued on Sept. 28, 1965. In this patent, a spring loaded pin is notched and provides a recess into which a detent may retract. The detent is normally urged outwardly through an aperture in the driving stud by the angled edge of the notch. A push button on the pin is provided for retracting the pin and allowing the detent to fall into a deeper portion of the notch. Another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,245 issued on Oct. 2, 1973. In one embodiment, this patent shows a spring loaded pin having a sloping end portion which normally engages a bore in a detent which protrudes from the driving stud of a wrench. Pressure on the pin in opposition to the spring causes a narrow portion of the sloped pin to enter the bore of the detent allowing the detent to be retracted from its normally projected and socket engaging position. Such prior art devices are expensive to manufacture and subject to malfunction and wear.